bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Nyami Gatto Ombra
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860317 |no = 8169 |element = Oscurità |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description =Un’enigmatica ladra Morokai proveniente da Baldemar. Mentre rovistava in un ampio accampamento di schiavi, Nyami trovò una cantina piena zeppa di gabbie. Intrappolati all’interno vi erano centinaia di bambini piccoli con un triste destino. Nel vedere quei bambini impauriti, a Nyami venne in mente il suo passato amaro e l’impotenza provata nel non poter salvare sua sorella. Rifiutandosi di accettare che la storia potesse ripetersi, Nyami abbandonò il bottino e si adoperò per liberare i bambini. Dopo aver detto loro di rimanere nascosti e di fuggire solo dopo che gli schiavi si fossero distratti, ella scatenò la sua furia nell’accampamento. Dovunque andasse, Nyami si lasciava alle spalle una scia di distruzione. Alle tende fu appiccato fuoco, le provviste furono rovinate e il bestiame fu lasciato libero. Temendo che una sua fuga potesse volgere l’attenzione degli schiavi verso l’evasione dei bambini, Nyami ricacciò indietro le lacrime e la paura per affrontare il nemico. Quel giorno, era come se il destino fosse dalla sua parte. Dalle fila dei nemici si sentivano forte delle urla di battaglia. Dall’interno di questo nuovo caos emerse un uomo incappucciato con delle bellissime ali multicolore, in groppa a un ippopotamo di sabbia fangosa. Allungò una mano verso di lei e le disse che i bambini salvati stavano aspettando che la loro sorellona tornasse a casa. Non molto lontano da lì, le grida vittoriose che scandivano "Rih'alnase” echeggiarono forti e chiare. |summon = Soffice micio... tenero micio... piccola palla di... Oh!? Stai... cercando me? |fusion = *Sogghigna* Ogni giorno... più forte! Sono... anche io... una sorellona! |evolution = Nuove “Sampe”... da indossare? Ma... a me piacciono... quelle vecchie... Sono... soffici? Come sampe di micio? |hp_base = 4420 |atk_base = 1999 |def_base = 1549 |rec_base = 1792 |hp_lord = 6315 |atk_lord = 2857 |def_lord = 2213 |rec_lord = 2561 |hp_anima = 7207 |rec_anima = 2323 |atk_breaker = 3095 |def_breaker = 1975 |def_guardian = 2451 |atk_guardian = 2619 |hp_oracle = 5723 |rec_oracle = 2918 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 700 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ccant = 48 |ls =Nyaight Predatrice |lsdescription = +80% ATT; +20% frequenza dei colpi critici; notevole aumento di danni critici e da Scintilla |lseffect =* * |lsnote = 150% boost to Critical damage, 100% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Zsampe Ombra |bbdescription = Potente combo di 16 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; ripristina completamente la propria barra BB; aumenta i danni BB e la frequenza colpi critici di tutti gli alleati per 3 turni |bbnote = 250% boost to BB damage, 60% boost to Critical Hit rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 16 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 16 |bbmultiplier = 350 |sbb = Zoom Zooom!! |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 16 att. di tenebra su tutti nemici; potente combo di 4 att. di tenebra su 1 nemico (uso consecutivo aumenta danni); permette Furtività aumentando la propria freq. di colpi critici x2 turni; prob. Scintilla critica per sé stessi x1 turno |sbbnote = +300% multiplier per each use (max 3x, only for single foe target), 60% boost to own Critical Hit rate, 60% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |ccsbbt = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |sbbhits2 = 4 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 4 |sbbmultiplier2 = 100~1000 |ubb = Frenesia di Nyami!!! |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi di tenebra su tutti i nemici; grande aumento di ATT, frequenza colpi critici e Scintilla critica per 3 turni; i danni da Scintilla aumentano barra BB per 3 turni |ubbnote = 300% boost to Atk, 60% boost to Critical Hit rate, 100% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage, 5~8 BC on Spark |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Micia delle Ombre |esitem = |esdescription = Probabile riduzione dei danni a 1; notevole aumento dei danni da Scintilla quando le Scintille eccedono una certa quantità nel turno successivo se equipaggi Campanelli di Nyami |esnote = 20% to reduce damage to 1, 100% boost to Spark damage after 16 Sparks |bb1 =* * * |bb10 =* * * |sbb1 =* * * a sè * a sè |sbb10 =* * * a sè * a sè |ubb1 =* * * * * |evofrom = 860316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Nyami 7 }}